Une punition n'est pas toujours désagréable
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: "Je condamne l'accusé à Kanbara Akihito !" Elle est mignonne, Ai, de nous offrir le couple yaoi de cette série sur un plateau d'argent. Seulement, on aurait bien aimé voir la suite... Bon, un peu de temps, de l'imagination, et voila la mienne. PWP - Lemon - OS.


**Rating :** T, mais **M** officiellement. Simplement, je marque un rating visible pour les petits fandoms, c'est tout. C'est un PWP, parce que décidément, on ne pouvait faire que ça comme suite (de mon point de vue). Appreciate !

* * *

"C'est quoi cette fin !"

Akihito n'en revenait toujours pas. Il n'avait rien demandé, avait eut sa sanction (la plus horrible, de son point de vue) et se retrouvait il ne savait comment à nouveau dans la salle de jugement, servant de "punition" à Hiro'omi, qui semblait plutôt heureux.

Les juges avaient quitté la salle depuis quelques minutes et le brun avait toujours ses mains sous les aisselles du blond, soupirant de plaisir dans son cou, ce qui le faisait frissonner, et il n'appréciait pas vraiment. C'était une situation vraiment trop bizarre, et il voulait absolument fuir loin d'ici, loin de ce pervers collé un peu trop à son dos.

"Lâche-moi, tu veux ? Je veux partir ! s'écria Akihito.

- Allons, allons, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu apprécies cette situation… lui chuchota le brun au creux de l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

- Bien sûr que non ! Et arrête de me parler comme ça, surtout lorsque tu es nu !

- Akkey… Tais-toi, tu veux ? Profite donc de ce moment où nous sommes que tous les deux… Et cesse de gigoter, tu vas tomber, et je risque tomber sur toi."

"Akkey" n'écouta pas les conseils de son ami et se débattit pour partir, essayant de détacher les mains collées sous ses aisselles et qui le dérangeaient affreusement. Parce qu'elles étaient bien trop proches de son torse, et cela lui provoquait des réactions qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix, surtout devant Hiro'omi.

Seulement, il ne réussit qu'à tomber en avant, trébuchant sur l'un de ses pieds. Dans une ultime tentative de se protéger, il plaça ses mains en avant ; seulement, il n'avait pas lâchées celles du brun, et l'atterrissage fut plutôt rude. Il s'écrasa lamentablement, la face la première contre le sol froid et gémit fortement de douleur lorsque Hiro'omi atterrit sur son dos, ses mains toujours glissées dans les siennes, près de son visage.

Le brun, qui n'avait ressentit aucune douleur, se rendit vite compte de leur position. Personnellement, celle-ci ne le dérangeait pas, lui offrant de multiples possibilités, mais il songea qu'il devait peut-être écraser le blond, encore sonné, sous lui.

Dégageant doucement ses mains de celles de son ami, il se releva légèrement, se plaçant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui pour ne pas lui faire mal, les genoux près des hanches de son ami et les mains de part et d'autre de sa nuque.

Akihito, lui, n'avait toujours pas réagit, trop sonné par la douleur. Il ne sentait rien, seulement la douleur présente dans le creux de ses mains, résultat de sa vaine tentative de se rattraper, et le sol froid contre sa joue. Il ouvrit tout de même un œil lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de doux lui effleurer la joue. Le regard vague, il avisa une écharpe de couleur noire et rouge qui pendait devant son visage.

Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard fiévreux de son ami, toujours penché au-dessus de lui. Akihito paniqua et se retourna, se retrouvant sur le dos. Il voulu s'enfuir, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas, Hiro'omi le bloquant.

Ce dernier esquissa un petit sourire satisfait, faisant rougir le blond. Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre. La lumière du spot éclairait doucement son ami, renvoyant des ombres sur son torse et son visage, mettant encore plus mal à l'aise le blond. Il avait déjà vu Hiro'omi torse nu, bien sûr, mais le voir dans cette position lui donnait des frissons.

Akihito ne voulait absolument pas montrer son attirance pour le brun, et pour cela, il était prêt à lui crier dessus, si cela pouvait éviter les soupçons. Mais là, il avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler son cœur qui battait bien trop rapidement et sa respiration qui se faisait légèrement haletante. Il sentait même une petite chaleur sur ses joues. Il voulait le toucher, bordel. Mais il se retint du mieux qu'il put et décida de faire comme à son habitude, lui crier dessus et le traiter de pervers.

Seulement, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, la main du brun bougea et un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, le stupéfiant et l'empêchant de râler.

"Akkey… Ne fais pas comme si je ne t'attirais pas… S'il te plait… Ça me fait horriblement mal quand tu me crie dessus…"

Cette petite phrase murmurée d'une voix grave et presque suppliante accentua les rougeurs du blond, qui ne put que détourner les yeux. Alors il avait compris ? Depuis quand ?

La main du brun glissa sur sa joue, doucement, et partit se glisser dans la chevelure désordonnée d'Akihito.

"Regarde-moi."

Le semi-ombre ne put qu'obéir, et les yeux verts si intenses et troublés du brun le firent chavirer. Il sentit une chaleur étrange se répandre dans son bas-ventre et eut soudain envie de toucher cette peau d'albâtre. Tendant la main, il effleura la joue de son ami, doucement, et fit glisser ses doigts jusque dans son cou, avant d'attraper sa nuque et de l'attirer à lui. Puisqu'il semblait avoir compris, il n'avait plus besoin de se retenir.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se touchant légèrement. C'était leur premier baiser, un baiser chaste, qui ne le resta pas bien longtemps. Akihito entrouvrit les lèvres et glissa sa langue dans la bouche d'Hiro'omi, à la recherche de sa consœur. Elles s'effleurèrent, timides, provoquant aux deux hommes une sensation électrique qui les fit légèrement gémir.

Hiro'omi posa son bassin sur celui d'Akihito pour avoir une meilleur prise. Ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux de son amant, et il sentait la paume chaude du blond dans sa nuque la tenir fermement. Il sentit son autre main glisser doucement sur ses flancs, attrapant ses hanches pour l'approcher encore plus de lui, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours aussi fougueusement.

Le contact de leurs deux membres provoqua un gémissement à Hiro'omi, qui ondula légèrement des hanches, cherchant à nouveau cette sensation grisante qu'il avait ressentit un instant plus tôt dans tout son corps.

Envahit par toutes ces émotions, le brun fut le premier à manquer d'air et du stopper le baiser. Leurs lèvres se touchaient encore légèrement, et il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et quelque peu erratique de l'autre. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis Hiromi fronça les sourcils, inquiétant Akihito.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je n'aime pas être le seul nu. Je vais enlever tes habits."

Faisant à nouveau rougir violemment le blond, il se releva, restant seulement assis sur le bassin de l'autre, et glissa ses mains sur le torse de son amant avant de remonter aux épaules et lui ôter sa veste d'un geste impatient. Le pull suivit et fut jeté quelque part dans la salle ; puis Hiro'omi attrapa la cravate de son ami et la tira à lui, l'obligeant à se relever partiellement. Maintenant de nouveau en face de lui, il tira un petit coup pour poser ses lèvres et entamer un autre ballet fougueux. Ce baiser et le contact si rapproché de l'autre lui donnait chaud et n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sentir l'autre, son odeur, toucher sa peau et entendre sa voix gémir pour lui, et il décida d'aller plus loin.

Il réussit à détacher la cravate tout en l'embrassant, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, commençant pas le bas. Il sentit alors les mains d'Akihito glisser sur ses hanches et les caresser. Ses doigts faisaient des petits cercles, glissant légèrement sur son aine, avant de revenir dans son dos, lui provoquant des frissons de plaisir, et une chaleur s'était logée dans son bas-ventre, ne le quittant plus. Il se savait dur, et cela commençait à devenir douloureux. Après un ultime effort, il réussit enfin à défaire la chemise, et il put avoir accès au torse de son amant.

Glissant ses doigts sur les tétons de ce dernier, il commença à les effleurer, cherchant à les rendre dur. Il stoppa le baiser pour glisser sa bouche dans le cou de l'autre, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir, avant de mettre vivement sa main sur sa bouche.

"Non, grogna Hiromi. Laisse-moi t'entendre."

Akihito obéit bien sagement, et sa main vint retourner sur la hanche de son amant, recommençant ses caresses.

Le brun continua sa douce torture, appréciant les petits gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de l'autre. Il s'amusa à mordiller son cou, y laissant une belle marque, puis glissa légèrement vers son torse, sa langue remplaçant bientôt l'une de ses mains. Il commença à lécher et mordiller ces petits boutons de chairs roses, faisant gémir un peu plus son ami.

Tout en continuant sa tâche, ses mains glissèrent sur les abdominaux de l'autre et retracèrent le contour, avant de venir effleurer ses hanches et titiller sa ceinture, qu'il entreprit de défaire. Le jean fut bientôt retiré, et Hiro'omi eut tout le plaisir de sentir une bosse dure sous le boxer noir. Cela le fit sourire, et il cessa bientôt de maltraiter les tétons d'Akihito pour retrouver sa bouche. Mais alors qu'il allait lui retirer son boxer, il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses pectoraux et le pousser en arrière, le faisant tomber sur le dos.

"Qu'est-ce que -

- Je ne devrais pas être le seul à prendre du plaisir, tu ne crois pas ?"

La voix éraillée et chaude d'Akihito, qui le surplombait maintenant de toute sa puissance, les yeux légèrement dans le vague et les joues rouges, excitèrent encore plus Hiro'omi, qui sourit. Le blond se pencha et glissa sa langue sur le lobe de l'oreille, avant de le mordiller. Le léger gémissement du brun lui fit comprendre qu'il était sur la bonne voie, et il continua son doux traitement. S'amusant à marquer la peau pâle du brun partout où il le pouvait, il s'attarda quelques instants sur les tétons déjà durs, qu'il mordilla doucement, avant de continuer vers le bas.

Ses mains s'étaient déjà activées sur ses cuisses, cherchant des zones sensibles pour faire gémir plus fort le brun. Une fois arrivé près de l'entrejambe de son amant, il glissa ses mains entre ses cuisses, les écartant afin de se glisser entre elles. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'autre, il ne put qu'apprécier la vision : la respiration haletante, les yeux brûlants de désir posés sur lui et son corps recouvert de ses marques, il était tout bonnement excitant.

Souriant, Akihito posa ses yeux sur le membre dressé de l'autre. Voulant le tester, il passa doucement le bout de sa langue sur toute la longueur, et Hiro'omi gémit plus fort, les yeux se fermant.

Akihito embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses de l'autre, s'amusant à les mordiller. Il faisait bien attention à ne pas s'approcher du membre, et se permit même un sourire en entendant les gémissements frustrés du brun.

"Bordel, Akkey ! Joue… Han ! Pas comme …Mm… ça…"

Ledit Akkey avait maintenant glissé sa main sur la verge, l'empoignant et commençant quelques vas-et-viens. Il était lui aussi trop excité pour continuer de jouer plus longtemps. Posant ses lèvres sur le gland, il entreprit de le suçoter, sa main continuant toujours les mouvements.

"Haa… Prend-là entièrement… Akkey… Mm…"

Il obéit, et sa bouche prit le relais de sa main. Sa langue titillait le gland, tirant des gémissements de plus en plus forts à Hiro'omi. Attrapant ses hanches, il passa un bras derrière afin de le relever légèrement et accentua ses vas-et-viens, les rendant plus profonds.

"Plus… Vite ! Han, Akkey ! Tellement… Bon…"

Akihito accéléra la cadence, et il sentit Hiro'omi se tendre sous lui, signe d'une jouissance proche. Les mains du brun glissèrent dans ses cheveux, lui imposant un nouveau rythme. Le blond se laissa faire, mais décida de se retirer à la dernière minute. Il voulait tester quelque chose. Faisant fit du regard presque haineux de son amant, tellement proche, il se releva et se glissa près de son oreille, laissant une de ses mains proche de son membre.

"Hiro'omi… soupira-t-il sensuellement. Jouis pour moi…"

Et il effleura simplement son pouce sur le gland de l'autre, qui ne put se retenir et jouit dans un grand cri.

Pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, se remettant doucement de son orgasme, le blond en profita pour enlever son boxer et s'asseoir sur son bassin. Il avait chaud, et la jouissance de son ami l'avait excité à tel point que ça en devenait presque douloureux. Lui aussi voulait son plaisir, alors il décida de se préparer à recevoir l'autre.

Récupérant la semence blanchâtre sur le ventre de son amant, il en mit une bonne couche sur ses doigts, releva légèrement le bassin, se penchant sur le corps de l'autre, et glissa un doigt dans son anus, gémissant légèrement. C'était très étrange et très étroit. Il commença des vas et viens légers, le temps de s'y habituer, puis inséra un deuxième doigt. Cette fois-ci, il sentit parfaitement la douleur, et gémit plus fort, son visage se crispant. Malgré tout, il continua, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux afin d'essayer d'agrandir son entrée. Parce que vu la taille du membre du brun, deux doigts seulement ne suffiraient pas.

Ses gémissements tirèrent Hiro'omi de son état, et ouvrant les yeux, il aperçu Akihito au-dessus de lui, les joues rougies par l'excitation et en train de se préparer lui-même. Cela excita à nouveau le brun, qui pourtant ne bougea pas, profitant du spectacle. Toutefois, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le blond semblait souffrir, il décida de le calmer un peu en l'occupant. Relevant le torse afin d'avoir son visage face à celui de son amant, il attrapa son membre fièrement dressé et entreprit de faire des vas et viens au même rythme que ses doigts.

Akihito se mit à gémir plus fort, appréciant les caresses faites sur sa verge. La douleur s'estompait, et il put rajouter un troisième doigt, finissant de se préparer. Une fois qu'il se sentit prêt, il retira ces derniers et fixa son ami, qui l'attendait.

"Hiro'omi… Prend-moi", gémit-il.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier, et glissa son membre près de l'entrée de l'autre, qui se crispa légèrement.

"Akkey. Regarde-moi. Ne ferme pas les yeux. Je ne te ferais pas mal, tu verras. Tu vas adorer… Laisse-moi juste te pénétrer… Je veux que tu jouisses pour moi, comme je l'ai fait pour toi… Que tu cries mon nom à t'en casser la voix, que tu ressentes le plaisir dans ton corps entier… Je t'emmènerais au septième ciel, tu vas voir…"

Tout en lui murmurant ces paroles, Hiro'omi avait repris son membre en main et le caressait, espérant le détendre. Et c'est sans vraiment s'en rendre compte qu'Akihito glissa sur la verge de son amant, jusqu'à l'enfoncer complètement en lui. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, s'habituant à la présence de l'autre. Puis Akihito se mit à onduler légèrement, donnant le feu vert à son ami. Celui-ci, passant ses mains sur ses hanches pour plus d'appui, commença à bouger, cherchant sa prostate pour le soulager de cette douleur qu'il ressentait.

Akihito passa ses mains sur la nuque de l'autre, s'accrochant à lui comme il le pouvait. Cela lui faisait horriblement mal, et il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer. Enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, il suivit le mouvement de hanches d'Hiro'omi, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément.

Soudain, la douleur fut remplacée par une vague de plaisir, et Akihito ne put s'empêcher de gémir fortement. Hiro'omi, qui l'avait entendu, redonna un coup violent et retoucha la prostate une nouvelle fois, faisant à nouveau gémir le blond, qui haletait au creux de son oreille. Souriant, il s'empressa de le faire gémir de plus en plus fort. Les coups se faisaient plus profonds, entrant et sortants de plus en plus vite, suivant les cris des deux hommes.

"Hiro… Omi ! Ha… Encore, plus fort !

- Oui… Ha… Akkey… Crie mon nom, encore… Mm, oui… Oui !"

La jouissance se faisait proche, et ce fut Akihito qui se libéra en premier, jouissant sur le torse de son amant. Dans son orgasme, il griffa le dos du brun, laissant une grande trace rouge, et sentit quelque chose de liquide emplir son anatomie. C'était Hiro'omi, qui n'avait pas résisté au resserrement violent autour de sa verge et avait jouit, criant le nom de son amant.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reprenant doucement leurs respirations. Hiro'omi se laissa ensuite doucement tomber en arrière, son dos touchant bientôt le sol froid, qui lui fit un bien fou. Il soupira de bien être, Akihito toujours dans ses bras. Ce dernier glissa sur le coté et se cala contre le torse du brun, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il fixait les yeux verts.

"Finalement… Ca ne me dérange pas d'être coincé trois jours avec toi, rit-il doucement, avant de fermer les yeux et sombrer lentement dans le sommeil. Hiro'omi sourit doucement, déposa un baiser sur son front et s'endormit lui aussi.

* * *

Un avis ? Ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça nous aide à nous améliorer !


End file.
